Nether Dark Shenron
|FirstApp=Fanga: "Evil Dragons of Time Saga" |Race=Shadow Dragon |Gender=Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Status= Alive |Address= |Occupation= |Allegiance=Shadow Dragons of Time |Classification= |Affiliations= Deadly Dark Shenron (creator) Cell-X (responsible for creation) Hikkan Dark Shenron (comrade) Epidemic Dark Shenron (comrade) Obrensaika Dark Shenron (comrade/brother) Rolomean Dark Shenron (comrade) Sky Dark Shenron (comrade) Nesoi Dark Shenron (comrade) Xeno Kakarot (fusee) }} Nether Dark Shenron is the Three-Star Dark Dragon and final Shadow Dragon of Time encountered. Appearance Nether resembles Eis Shenron but his shell is a darker shade of blue and has red markings around his eyes and his Dark Dragon Ball (located on his chest). The underside of his wings is a light blue while his eyes are scarlet red. Personality Nether is emotionless while obedient as he still is willing to destroy Earth on orders of Deadly. Nether is intelligent and is able to analyse his opponent's strategies from the tiniest of details. However, following his transformation to Mythic Dark Shenron and seems to gain a semblance of emotions as during his battle with Xeno Trunkarot - he devolves into rage and self-entitlement as began to blindly attack him despite being weaker than him. Techniques *Ki Sense *Ki Blast *Nether Blasts - Nether's weakest Nether-based ki blasts. **Dark Lord Flash - An energy beam of Nether energy **Dark Ice Flash - An energy beam of Dark Ice **Dark Lord Ice Orb - An energy sphere of Ice and Nether. **Dark Lord Geobolt - An energy bolt of Dark Lightning and Dark Rock. Used in his Super Mythic Dark Shenron form. **Dark Lord Electro-Geofist - Nether encases his fist with dark rock surrounding by Dark Lightning and punches the opponent while they are on the ground and proceeds punch them at full-force. USed in his Super Mythic Dark Shenron form ***Dark Lord Blast Thrust - After punching his opponent - he fires an energy blast of dark lightning and dark rock - dealing heavy damages to his opponent. **Dark Lord Frozen Lightning - Nether fires a frozen bolt of dark lightning ***Dark Lord Storm Blizzard - A barrage variant of Dark Lord Frozen Lightning **Dark Lord Assault Rain - A large scale energy barrage of Dark Lightning, Dark Ice, Nether energy, Dark Earth, and other Dark Elemental blasts. His attacks includes; bolts of Dark Lightning, icicles of Dark Ice, Boulder of Dark Earth, Vortexes of Dark Water, Gusts of Dark Wind, energy bullets of Nether energy, and flames of dark fire. *Ice Blasts - Nether's weakest Ice-Based ki blasts. **Ice Ray ***Super Ice Ray *Heavy Finish *Full-Nelson *Infectious Ki Blasts **Dirty Flash - A barrage of infectious ki blasts used in his Mythic Dark Shenron form. **Dirty Rainbow Glistening ***Dirty Rainbow Force - Mythic infuses his fists with infectious ki-infused Rainbow Fire. This enables Mythic to burn his opponent as well as infect his targets with bacteria. **Toxic Volley ***Toxic Rainbow Glistening - Combination of Dirty Rainbow Glistening and Toxic Volley. A barrage of rainbow-coloured Infectious Ki blast. *Heavy Clay Sphere *Sonic Boom Wave *Gale Vacuum Slicing Ball *Green Nova Star *Mythic Dragon Ultra Star - Combination of Dark Lord Ice Orb, Green Nova Star, Heavy Clay Sphere, Gale Vacuum Slicing Ball, and Infectious Ki. In his Mythic form; Nether creates a massive energy sphere in an attempt to finish off Dial and Cooler, but fail. **Golden Ultra Star - A more powerful version of Mythic Dragon Ultra Star and creates a compressed energy sphere in an attempt to destroy Xeno EX Kakatz. ***Golden Barrage - An energy sphere barrage version of Golden Ultra Star. ***Gigantic Ultra Star - A massive, more powerful version of Golden Ultra Star used in his Giant Form. *Afterimage Technique *Lariat *Nether Manipulation **Death-Force Ki - As Nether is compromised mostly of Nether energy; Nether is capable of accessing Death-Force Ki. **Dark Lord Death Orb - An Energy sphere of Death-Force ki and Nether energy. *Spore Generation - While in his Mythic form; Mythic is able to create bacterial spores on his opponent and the area around him. He is able to generate spores with his Dirty Rainbow Force attack. **Body Control - Mythic can control the body parts of anyone that has his bacterial spores on them. *Absorption Regeneration - By absorbing the negative energy around him and the spores he released; Mythic is able to restore his body. *Mythic Dark Dragon displayed the ability to use a combination of Gravity Manipulation and Earth Manipulation to greatly deform the Western Desert by raising the ground while sections of the ground float in midair. *Geobolt Gale Vacuum Slicing Cannon - Gale Vacuum Slicing Wave enhanced by Tectonic Energy and minerals, and Dark Lightning. Used in his Super Mythic Dark Shenron form. *Negative Energy Absorption - Nether displayed the ability to absorb all negative energy from the Dark Dragon Balls and Namekian Dragon Balls whilst he was no were near the Namekian Dragon Balls. *Merging - While in his Darkness form - Nether can forcible merge himself with any object in the area. Transformations Darkness The form that Nether Dark Shenron takes upon his release from the evil Dark Shenrons. He has the appearance of a black version of the regular Dark Shenron, but with an energy sphere in his mouth. Nether Dark Shenron reverts to this form after all his Dragon Balls were removed. While in this form; he is doesn't seem to be completely physical as Hit: GT attempted to attack him but only ended up phasing through him. Shell Nether's shell form was capable of easily knocking down Cooler in his True Form and Xeno Bardock and his sons with a single attack each. True Form In this form; Nether's body becomes a lighter shade of blue and is able to overpower Cooler in his Super Metal form and Dial in his Super Emerald form but was completely outmatched by Dial's Ultimate Divine Sorcerer Evolution. Super Dark Shenron Nether grows in height as his muscle mass increase and horns grow out of his head while spikes grow of his shoulders, wings, and knees. His body becomes a lighter shade of blue and the underside of his wings become dark red. While in this form; he gains greater access to the powers of Nether and is even able to manipulate magical attacks. Mythic Dark Shenron Nether's form as a result of the remain Dark Dragon Balls merging with him and takes the name Mythic Dark Shenron. In this form; Mythic gains a tail while his muscle and height triple in size while red markings are spread around his body and spikes grow from his chest and shoulders. The Three-Star Dark Dragon Ball remains in his chest while One-Star Dark Dragon Ball is embedded in his forehead, the Two-Star and Four-Star embedded in his right and left respectively, the Five-Star and Seven-Star embedded in his right and left wings respectively on the underside, and the Six-Star Dark Dragon Ball embedded on the tip of his tail. Super Mythic Dark Shenron Nether Dark Shenron's final form while battling against Xeno EX Kakatz. He pulls each of the Dark Dragon Balls into his body and no longer appears on the outside of his body while in this form. He grows in height while his muscle mass increase while a large mass of energy flows from the back of his head - appearing like he has hair while the red markings on his body are now limited to his wrists, ankles, and shoulders while spikes grow from his knuckles, elbows, shins, and two tiny spikes from his ears. While in this form - his aura becomes jet-black with while gaining blood red irises. Negative Energy absorbed After absorbing the negative energy in Earth's Dragon Balls and the Namekian Dragon Balls along with the negative energy generated by the Dark Dragon Balls - Nether Dark Shenron undergoes his final transformation - his body becomes the same shade of blue as Eis Shenron. Nether's Gigantification Nether Dark Shenron manages to achieve a Giant Form after absorbing all remaining negative energy from Universe 7 resulting in him growing to the size of Dark Shenron while his aura becomes jagged in appearance and his power becomes equal to Mira's New Form. Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Shadow Dragons Category:Evil Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:New Characters